My Destiny
by Rye Yureka
Summary: Disaat Kedua Ras berseteru. Terjalin sebuah ikatan baru, antara sang Natural dengan sang Cordinator yang tak memiliki perasaan bagai sebuah wadah tanpa jiwa. Bagaimana hubungan mereka selanjutnya diantara banyak perbedaan yang terjadi. Crack Pair.
1. Chapter 1

.::My Destiny::.

.

Gundam Seed/Destiny is not my own T.T

.

Pair: Arthrun.Z x Kira.Y x Shin.A

.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort & Tragedy

.

Rate: T+

.

Warning: 801, OC, OOC & Gaje

.

Summary: Aku bukanlah apa-apa. Aku hanyalah sebuah tubuh tanpa jiwa, tujuanku didunia ini hanya ada 1 yaitu...

Don't Like Don't Read !

.::Chapter One: The First Regrads::.

Earth,11 Februari 2071, 09.00

Langit pagi dibumi begitu cerah, cahaya matahari bersinar hangat yang menyebabkan banyak orang-orang keluar rumah hanya untuk sekedar menghirup udara segar atau pun berjalan-jalan santai bersama orang yang terkasihi. Seperti yang dilakukan oleh 2 orang ini, atau tepatnya seorang laki-laki berbadan tegap, berambut dark blue dan beriris biru yang sedang menggandeng seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang pendek dan bermata biru yang usianya tidak lebih dari 6 tahun. Mereka berdua tanpa asik berbincang-bincang.

"Ne, Tou-san" panggil si anak perempuan sambil menatap ayahnya yang sedang asyik menatap burung dilangit.

"Apa Cagali?" Jawab si Ayah tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kita mau kemana? Cagali Lelah" Keluh Cagali Sambil cemberut

"Hm"

"Tou-san" Cagali yang kesal karna tanggapnya tidak dipedulikan menarik-narik baju sang Ayah

"Ha'i ha'i kita akan ketaman" Sang ayah akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan siputri kecilnya, daripada baju kesayangannya harus robek ditengah jalan, kan tidak lucu.

"Yey, aku sayang Tou-san" Seru Cagali.

Cagali yang senang teru berlari-lari kecil, kadang-kadang berputar-putar. Tanpa disadarinya dari arah berlawan seorang pemuda berjaket merah menggunakan sketboard melaju mendekati Cagali.

"Awas!"

"Brakk!"

"Cagali" Seru sang Ayah sambil berlari kearah anak perempuannya yang sedang dalam pelukan sipemuda. Sesaat sebelum menabrak sipemuda berhasil berhenti dan menyelamatkan Cagali walaupun skatboardbya harus menabrak tiang rambu-rambu jalan-poor sketboard.

"Maaf kan anakku, nama ku Athrun Zala. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaan dari Arthrun membuat sipemuda yang sedang meringis kesakitan dan meratapi sketboardnya langsung menatap siArthur.

"Hn" Balas sipemuda acuh sambil menepuk-nepuk bajunya dan memperbaiki letak topinya.

"Maaf aku sedang buru-buru" Ucap sipemuda saat melihat Athrun akan bertanya lagi. Segera dilajukan skatboardnya menuju daerah pertokoan. Sebelum benar-benar menghilang mereka saling menatap.

"Ha~" Athrun menghela napas setelah melepas kontak mata dengan si pemuda asing tadi.

"Cagali jangan seperti itu lagi" Ucap Athrun sambil mengandeng tangan Cagali dan dijawab anggukan kecil. Mereka kembali menuju taman ketempat tujuan awal mereka.

"Ada apa Lacus?" Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan seorang gadis bersurai merah muda dan bermanik baby blue yang sedang menatap keluar jendela.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Hanya diluar sepertinya ada kecelakaan kecil tadi" Ucap Lacus.

"Huh? Jadi bisa kita mulai kembali **nona Lacus-sama**" Ucap Gadis tadi sambil menekankan kata 'nona Lacus-sama'.

"Mou, Meer aku akan hanya tidak focus sementara" Bela Lacus sambil cemberut. "Dan hentikan memanggilku seperti tadi, kau kan sepupuku" Lanjut Lacus sambil bertolak pinggang membelakangi jendela yang memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berjaket merah sedang melaju dengan skatboardnya.

"Souka? dan kurasa panggilan tadi sesuai untuk anak kepala pimpinan pertahanan Earth, Lacus-sama" Sindir Meer yang memiliki perawakan hamper mirip Lacus ini, yang membedakan hanya warna rambutnya yang lebih pudar.

"Dan Jika kau memang merasa aku ini sepupumu,bisa jangan buang waktu ku? Aku harus segera kembali ke Amerika jika kau ingat" Lanjut Meer saat melihat Lacus akan membela diri.

"Ya ya" ucap Lacus Seadanya

"Jawaban apa itu? Padahal aku sudah rela kau seret-seret kestudio menyanyi dilantai 3 ini hanya

untuk menemani mu menyanyi" Ucap Meer sambil bertolak pinggang mengikuti gaya Lacus tadi.

"Gomen ne, kau memang Sepupu ku yang terbaik hehe.." Ucap Lacus sambil merangkul Meer, dan menangkat sebelah tangannya sambil menyerukan 'Ayo kita mulai'

"Srek" Bunyi roda yang menggesek permukaan aspal memenuhi area pertokoan. Seorang pemuda berjaket merah yang mengendarai sketboardnya terus melaju kencang didaerah yang sempit akan lalu lalang orang-orang, sewaktu-waktu pemuda ini melakukan manufer, seperti melompat atau melaju zig-zag melewati orang-orang, tidak jarang dia menyerempet orang atau barang dagangan pedangang. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak peduli atau terlalu cuek, karna beberapa saat lalu ada seorang pedagang yang mengamuk karna keranjang apelnya jatuh tapi dilewati begitu saja.

'Ck, aku telat. Dia pasti akan memakan ku hidup-hidup' Batin sipemuda sambil melihat jam tangan yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Woah" "Ckitt" Sipemuda segera menghentikan laju skatboardnya saat dilihat seorang gadis berambut merah sebahu menghadang jalannya

"Kau mau mati y Lu.."

"Plakk" Sebuah Tas melayang kekepala sipemuda yang berhasil memotong ucapan sipemuda.

"Kau pikir jam berapa ini ha? SHIN ASUKA" Ucap-coret-teriak sigadis kepada si pemuda yang sedang memegangi kepalanya.

"Aku tau, aku telat tapi tidak usah memukulku juga kan, Luna" Balas Shin kesal tetap mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang kena tas tidak berkerikepalaan. Sipemilik tas yg bernama Lunamaria Hawk, gadis tomboy berambut merah sebahu hanya bertolak pinggang.

"Kau"

"Ah bisa kalian berhenti bertengkar? Jika kalian terus bertengkar, kapan kita mulai jalan-jalan?" lerai seorang laki-laki berambut hijau dengan iris coklat yang bernama Nicol Amalfi. Bukannya tidak mau menjadi pusat perhatian karna membuat keributan dipusat pertokoan, hanya saja Nicol terlalu malas melihat pertengkaran kekanak-kanakan yang notabennya merupakan kedua sahabatnya yang sudah teralu sering. "Gezz" See? Mereka berdua sekarang saling membelakangi dan memasang pose bersedekap dada dengan percikan api atau listrik? Yang memancar dari masing-masing mata -Sungguh kekanakan.

"Hai, tunggu aku" Seru Nicol saat dilihat kedua sahabatnya pergi. Yah setidaknya hari ini kegiatan mereka akan berjalan lancar walaupun nanti ada sedikit perkelahian Luna Vs Shin mengingat cuaca pun mendukung batin Nicol

Benarkah? Sebaiknya kau ingat Cuaca yg terlalu tenang selalu berakhir dengan Badai, Nicol.

**.**

**.**

**"Earth"**

"Hoy Nicol, sedang memikirkan apa?" Tanya Shinn sambil melambaikan tangan didepan wajah Nicol

"Ck, Shinn" umpat Nicol "Bukan apa-apa, dimana Luna?" Lanjut Nicol sambil melihat keseliling mereka

"Didalam toko pakaian, kenapa sih wanita suka sekali berlama-lama belanja? Kuharap gadis bodoh itu tertimbun pakaian didalam sana " Ucap-coret-doa Shinn.

"Nicol?" seru Shinn saat orang yang diajak berbicara malah pergi begitu saja.

"Aku ketempat Luna dulu, kau menunggu disana saja, ok Shinn" teriak Nicol dari kejauhan

**"Falling"**

"Deg!'

"Suara itu lagi, suara siapa itu?" Batin Nicol "aku pasti berhalusinasi karna lelah" Gumam Nicol dan langsung menuju ketempat Lunamaria

"Dasar, kenapa aku jadi sendirian begini?" Umpat Shin, tapi langsung teralihkan begitu melihat sebuah peti dilangit. Petir? Dicuaca cerah? Jangan bercanda, mana mungkin ada petir, y aku pasti salah lihat batin Shin. Tapi bukannya menghilang petir tersebut semakin banyak.

"Ctar" "Ctar"

"Ada apa ini? sebaiknya aku ketempat Luna & Nicol" Ucap Shin Khawatir dan segera bergegas pergi, tapi tiba-tiba sebuah petir besar menyambar tanah dibawahnya, membuat ledakan besar yang mengahancurkan bangunan disekitarnya.

"Duar"

"Brak"

Tubuh Shinn terlempar oleh angin ledakan beberapa meter dan berhenti setelah menabrak Sebuah Pohon.

"Eng" Erang Shinn sambil mencoba bangun, tapi langsung didera rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

Secar reflek shinn memegang tangan kanannya yang paling terasa sakit.

"Ada ap.." Ucap Shin terputus, matanya fokusnya melihat sesuatu yang menjulang sampai kelangit

"Ctar" "Ctar"

"Tou-san" Rengek Cagali sambil memeluk ayahnya lebih erat saat dilihatnnya petir bermunculan dilangit

"Tenang Caga-"

""Duar" Athrun secara reflek langsung melindungi cagali saat petir mengahantam tanah.

"uhuk-uhuk, kau baik-baik sa.." Athrun tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya, saat dengan kedua bola matanya menangkap sesuatu yang besar berdiri tegak seolah menantangnnya.

"Ugh, Ada apa ini?" Gumam Lacus. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit, yang ia ingat hanya ada sebuah ledakan besar yang mengguncang bangunan tempatnya berada dan tiba-tiba ia hanya melihat kegelapan.

"!" Manik Baby Blue lacus membesar beberapa inchi saat melihat pemandangan luar jendela, segera diseret tubuhnya menuju jendela.

"Apa itu?" Suara Lacus tercekat, bukan karna pemandangan bangunan yang rusak atau orang-orang yang tergetak tapi sebuah tongkat raksasa atau mungkin bangunan berwarna putih yang Lacus sendiri tidak yakin, berdiri kokoh diatas tanah sampai menjulang kelangit

Angin berhembus menerbangkan helaian rambut coklatnya, matanya yang sempat tertutup kita terbuka, menampilkan iris Violet yang indah tapi terkesan kosong.

Ia memandang kebawah dari tempatnya duduk- diatas menara berwarnah putih yang baru saja berdiri.  
Bibirnya terbuka mengucapkan satu kata terakhir, melengkapi kalimat buatannya.

**"Down"**

**.:: To Be Continued ::.**

OK, sepertinya ini Pair yang aneh -_- saya tau itu, tapi tetap saja saya ingin membuat cerita ini.  
Dan untuk Arthur x Cagali lovers tolong jangan bunuh saya, karna menjadi Cagali sebagai anak Arthur..  
Apa boleh buat, cerita ini dari mimpi saya.

Lanjut atau tidak?


	2. Chapter 2

Angin berhembus menerbangkan helaian rambut coklatnya, matanya yang sempat tertutup kini terbuka, menampilkan iris Violet yang indah tapi terkesan kosong.

Ia memandang kebawah dari tempatnya duduk- diatas menara berwarnah putih yang baru saja berdiri.  
Bibirnya terbuka mengucapkan satu kata terakhir, melengkapi kalimat buatannya.

**"Down"**

.::My Destiny::.

.

Gundam Seed/Destiny is not my own T.T

.

Pair: Athrun.Z x Kira.Y x Shinn.A

.

Warning: Yaoi, OC, OCC dan Typo yang bertebaran~~

.

Summary:

Aku bukanlah apa-apa. Aku hanyalah sebuah tubuh tanpa jiwa, tujuanku didunia ini hanya ada 1 yaitu...

Don't Like Don't Read !

**.::Chapter Two : The Dream and Life ::.**

Shinn Asuka hanya menatap nanar keadaan sekitarnya. Puluhan bangunan megah kini tinggal puing-puing bangunan, pertokoan elit yang berjajar rapih hampir rata dengan tanah. Beberapa tubuh terlihat tergeletak begitu saja dijalanan. Memaksakan tubuhnya yang sakit Shinn mulai mendekati salah satu tubuh yang terdekat.

"Mati" Batinnya saat tak melihat tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Shinn jatuh terduduk, merasa sedikit frustasi dengan apa yang terjadi barusan, mencoba kembali bangkit saat ia melihat sepasukan keamanan dan militer mendatangi kawasan tempatnya berada. Salah satu dari mereka segera menghampir Shinn.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya pada Shinn, Shinn hanya menggangguk sebagai balasannya. "Kau harus segera mengungsi, Ayo" Petugas itu segera membantu Shinn menuju mobil.

Shinn baru saja akan masuk kedalam mobil saat mendengar salah seorang petugas berseru "Sektor D hancur total".

"Apa kau sudah... Hey!" Seru sipetugas saat melihat Korban yang baru ditolongnya tadi berlari menuju Sektor D.

"Pak Martin, pemuda itu?" Ucap petugas yang tadi melapor.

"Kau periksa lagi tempat lainnya, aku akan mengejarnya" Titah Martin.

.  
Shinn terus memacu langkahnya, walaupun napasnya sudah memburu dan seluruh anggota badannya menjerit sakit. Dipikirannya hanya ada dua nama yaitu, Luna dan Nicol.

"Luna! Nicol!" Shinn terus berteriak memanggil kedua nama sahabatnya sejak menginjakan kakinya disektor D, mengabaikan beberapa mayat disekitarnya.

"Hey, Jawab ak- Lepaskan.." Seru Shinn saat ia diseret paksa oleh petugas yang tadi membantunya "Lepaskan, aku harus mencari temanku!" Teriak Shinn masih memberontak.

"Tempat ini akan runtuh, kau ingin mati?" Seru Martin pada pemuda didepannya. "Kami pasti akan menemukan temanmu, jadi tunggulah dibase pengungsian" Ucap Martin lagi yang langsung menyeret Shinn keluar dari sektor D-mengabaikan segala bentuk protes Shinn.

**:Yureka:**

[Heaven's Base-Earth]

Berpuluh-puluh pasang mata didalam ruangan pertemuan badan pertahan & keamann Earth menyiratkan satu hal yang sama yaitu, Cemas. Cemas dan mungkin takut pada kejadian penyerangan-jika memang benar- yang baru saja terjadi beberapa saat lalu. Berbagai macam suara-suara keluhan, khawatir, marah mendominasi ruangan besar ini sampai akhirnya berhenti saat melihat sang pemimpin pertahan Earth muncul.

"Kuharap kalian tenang, saat ini kami sudah menyebar beberapa kelompok penyelamat dan pengintai guna menghadapi keadaan ini"

"Kenapa tidak langsung menyerang?" Tanya salah seorang peserta rapat.

Clyne, pemimpin pertahan Earth menatap tajam pada orang yang baru saja bersuara tadi "Tolong jaga mulut anda, apa anda ingin perang seperti 30 tahun lalu kembali terjadi?"

Keadaan yang tadi tenang kembali menjadi ricuh. "Ini pasti serangan dari mereka" Seru salah seorang peserta rapat. "Kita harus menyerang sebelum mereka menghabisi kita semua" Timpal seorang lagi.

Clyne sedikit menggeram saat mendengar komentar-komentar negatif "Tolong jangan ceroboh, kita harus menjaga perjanjian yang ada, jika memang perjanjian batal kita akan menyerang mereka sekuat tenaga" Ucap Clyne mengakhiri rapat ini dan langsung bergegas keluar.

.

.

"Tuan Clyne, ini sud-"

"Tidak, kita harus mencari jalan keluar yang lain" Potong Clyne pada tangan kanannya. Ia terus berjalan sampai matanya melihat Lacus yang sedang duduk tak jauh dari posisinya.

"Ayah, Meer!" Seru Lacus yang langsung berlari kepelukan Clyne, Clyne hanya mengusap surai merah muda anak tunggalnya. "Maaf" Gumam Clyne sambil menutup matanya saat merasakan bahun kirinya basah.

**:Yureka:**

"Ibu" Shinn segera menatap kearah seorang anak kecil yang sejak tadi terisak tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Mengabaikan anak tersebut Shinn kembali menenggelamkan Wajahnya dibalik kedua lututnya "Luna, Nicol" Bisik Shinn.

"Sial" Umpat Shinn yang langsung bangkit dari duduknya, menghempas selimut yang dipakainya, berniat keluar dari base pengungsian saat tubuhnya tak sengaja menabrak seseorang didepannya.

"Ma-" Shinn terpaku saat melihat iris violet menatapnya dari balik selimut yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, Indah batin Shinn tanpa sadar. Ruby dan Violet saling menatap satu sama lain, mencoba menyelami keindahan masing-masing. "Apa kau-" Shinn yang pertama kali tersadar mencoba berbicara saat sebuah pelukan terasa dibalik punggungnya.

"SHINN!"

"Luna?" Seru Shinn saat mengenali suara dibalik punggungnya. "Jangan berbalik bodoh" Ucap Lunamaria pelan saat Shinn ingin membalikan tubuhnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Dimana Nicol" Ucap Shinn, Shinn bisa merasakan Luna menggeleng pelan dibalik punggungnya dan mempererat pelukannya, Sebuah kalimat meluncur pelan dari mulut Luna "Dia melindungiku".

Shinn merasa lantai yang dipijaknya menghilang seketika begitu mendengar ucapan Luna. Shinn mengepalkan tangannya sampai jari-jarinya memutih, menyalurkan gejolak perasaannya.

Mereka berdua terus berpelukan seperti itu melupakan orang-orang yang berada dibase pengungsian, untuk Shinn-

-melupakan pemuda yang beberapa saat lalu ditemuinya.

**:Yureka:**

Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya diantara kerumunan orang-orang didalam base pengungsian, sampai tiba-tiba tubuhnya ditabrak oleh seseorang didepannya, Seorang pemuda beriris ruby dan bersurai hitam. Ia terpaku saat mata mereka saling terpaut satu sama lain.

Ia memutuskan pergi saat seorang wanita bersurai merah tiba-tiba memeluk sipemuda dari belakang Kini ia berjalan seorang diri diluar base pengungsian, berjalan melawan arus orang-orang yang berusaha ke base pengungsian.

Selimut yang menutupi bagian kepalanya jatuh ketanah saat seseorang tak sengaja menabraknya, membuat helaian coklatnya terlihat. Ia Menatap datar selimut tersebut lalu kembali berjalan menuju pusat kota, mengabaikan sebuah tubuh laki-laki yang kehilangan kepalanya beberapa saat lalu.

.

.

"Hiks, hiks Tou-chan" Isakan kecil terdengar disudut gang ditengah kota, Seorang anak perempuan bersurai pirang pendek nampak menenggelamkan kepalanya dibalik kedua lututnya yang dilipat. Baju terusan berwarna putih seperti baju rumah sakit miliknya terlihat kotor.

Ia segera menghentikan tangisnya saat melihat sesosok pemuda berdiri didepannya, membelakangi cahaya matahari senja.

"Siapa?" Tanyanya parau. Pemuda itu hanya diam lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan sianak perempuan yang menatapnya tak berkedip.

Ia bisa melihat rupa sipemuda, pemuda itu memiliki surai coklat lembut dan manik violet, memakai baju coklat dan celana hitam, sosok itu terlihat indah saat bias warna orange senja mengenai tubuhnya, indah dan sempurna dimata seorang anak perempuan jika mengabaikan bercak hitam kemerahan dibaju sang pemuda.

**.:: To Be Continued ::.**

**Balasan Review~~**

Tsuki Aizawa: Arigatou buat reviewnya . Ini udah lanjut.. gomen lama, kirain ga ada yg au lanjut.

: Arigatou atas reviewnya, ini sudah update..

**Jink 1314:** Arigatou atas aja gimana XD Aku masih bingung pairnya dengan siapa~ Ini sudah update

Y, Saya tau saya update lama, sebulan lebih wew! Cerita pendek dan abal u.u

Gomen~~

Nicol: Yure, aku langsung mati nih?

Meer: aku juga mati?

Yure: He? Siapa yang bilang kalian mati?

Nicol & Meer: #nunjuk cerita

Itu apaan donk?

Yure: Saa~  
#kabur

Nicol & Meer: # Ngejar Yure

R & R Minna!


	3. Chapter 3

Earth, Sebuah planet yang terkenal dengan Ras Natural. Ras yang memiliki gen turunan asli manusia tanpa campuran apapun. Satu-satunya Planet yang dianggap tempat tinggal 'Manusia' dibandingkan planet-planet yang lain.

Planet yang hanya menerima 'Natural' menolak berbagai macam Ras yang berbeda, walaupun perbedaannya hanya sedikit.

Planet yang berisi makhluk-makhluk egois.

**_ .:: Eu ::. _**

Gundam Seed/Destiny it's not my own u.u

.

Warning: Yaoi, Typo yang bertebaran, OC dan OOC

.

Don't Like Don't Read

**_ .:: Eu ::. _**

"Tap Tap"

Derap langkah kaki terdengar nyaring dilorong serba putih, Pria bersurai dark blue terus melangkah kakinya seolah hari esok tak ada.

"Brak" Suara pintu terbanting membuat beberapa perawat terlonjak kaget. Mereka menatap takut pada Pria yang berada diambang pintu.

"Dimana anakku ?"

**[4 Jam Lalu]**

"Zala-san"

Athrun segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang laki-laki bersurai kuning cepak yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Ada apa ini, Dearka?" Tanya Athrun.

Laki-laki tersebut alias Dearka Eithman seorang anggota militer sekaligus teman dekat Athrun hanya memberi gestur untuk mengikutinya. Athrun dengan segera menggendong Cagali dan pergi dari lokasi penyerangan.

"Jadi?" Seru Athrun yang kini sudah didalam ambulans.

"Penyerangan ini kemungkinan besar ulah 'mereka', walau belum ada bukti pasti. Anggota dewan keamanan sudah mengadakan petemuan dan saat ini kondisi waspada" Bisik Dearka dengan suara sedikit cemas saat menyebut kata mereka. "Kami memerlukan bantuan mu Athrun" Lanjutnya.

Athrun hanya diam sambil mengelus puncak kepala Cagali yang tertidur dipangkuannya. Matanya menatap sayang pada makhluk mungil dipelukannya.

"Kau pikir sedang berbicara dengan siapa?" Dearka segera tersenyum senang saat mendengar jawaban athrun. "Sebaiknya kita segera kemarkas setelah mengantar Cagali kerumah sakit, saat ini Yzak sedang melakukan pengintaian." Saran Dearka yang dibalas anggukan Athrun.

.

.

"Engh, Tou-san" Athrun segera menghampiri Cagali yang setengah duduk diatas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Daijobu?" Tanya Athrun yang hanya dibalas anggukan Cagali pelan.

Athrun kembali membaringkan Cagali dan menyelimutiya sampai sebatas leher. "Tou-san akan pergi sebentar, kau tidur saja ok".

"Lama?" Tanya Cagali yang bersiap kembali kealam mimpi.

"Sebentar Cagali, Oyasumi" Ucap Athrun sambil mengecup lembut dahi sang buah hati yang terlelap, lalu dengan perlahan keluar ruangan dimana Dearka sedang menantinya.

Athrun dan Dearka saling menatap satu sama lain dan mengangguk, lalu bergegas pergi tanpa menyadari bahwa sang anak perempuan kembali membuka matanya dan bergegas keluar ruangan-

-mengambil arah yang berbeda dari mereka.

**_ .:: Eu ::. _**

"Nii-chan" Seru Cagali yang berlari kecil menuju sang pemuda bersurai coklat. Ditariknya ujung pakaian sang pemuda.

Pemuda itu segera menyamakan pandangannya dengan Cagali, tak ada perubahan ekspresi diwajahnya-tetap datar-.

"Cagali mau ketemu Tou-san" Rengek Cagali yang terus-terusan menarik ujung pakaian sipemuda.

Pemuda itu menatap Cagali dalam dan dingin seolah tak ada perasaan tapi jika diperhatikan lebih jelas terlihat kilatan berbahaya dimanik Violet itu. Cagali seolah terpaku pada tatapan pemuda didepannya tanpa menyadari tangan kanan sipemuda kini berada dilehernya dengan sebuah benda mengkilat yang siap digerakan untuk memotong leher kecil itu.

Tangan itu berge-

"Mata Nii-chan indah" Seru Cagali sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya kewajah sipemuda, menariknya lebih dekat. Kini wajah mereka terpaut beberapa senti.

"Indah" Ulang Cagali lagi dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya.

Cagali tersentak kaget saat sebuah tangan yang lebih besar darinya menangkap tangan kananya yang mungil, menautkan jari-jari mereka. Cagali hanya mengikuti sang pemuda yang telah bangun dari posisinya kemudian melangkah pergi dengan tangan yang saling bertautan.

Cagali tersenyum senang "Namaku Cagali Zala, nama Nii-chan?" Tanya Cagali pada pemuda disamping kanannya.

Pemuda itu kembali menatap wajah Cagali yang memasang wajah penasaran "Seharusnya seperti mereka" batinnya.

"Kira"

**_ .:: Eu ::. _**

"Athrun tenanglah, aku sudah mengerahkan pasukan untuk mencari anakmu" Seru Dearka yang sedang menahan Athrun agar tak menghancurkan rumah sakit.

"Gezz, anakku hilang Dearka. Kau bilang aku harus tenang" Geram Athrun sambil menghempaskan tangan yang sejak tadi menahan bahunya.

Dearka menghela napas melihat Athrun yan tebawa emosi. Bukan salah Arthrun juga sebenarnya, Ia pun mungkin akan seperti itu mengingat bahwa Cagali adalah satu-satunya yang paling berharga semenjak kematian dia.

"Drrt drtt"

"Halo in- APA?" Athrun segera menatap Dearka yang berteriak "Baik, kami segera kesana".

Dearka segera menutup teleponnya "Kita berhasil menemukan salah satu dari 'mereka'" Seru Dearka yang segera berlari diikuti Athrun dibelakangnya.

Sejenak melupakan Sang Buah hati.

**_ .:: Eu ::. _**

"Dorr Dorr"

Rentetan peluru terdengar dimana-dimana, bau mesiu tercium kuat yang bergabung dengan kumpulan debu yang bertebrangan.

Cagali hanya mampu menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya serta memejamkan matanya. Tubuh kecilnya gemetaran ketakutan, semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik kedua lututnya yang ditekuk.

Ia sangat berharap agar ini segera berakhir, berharap agar sosok pemuda yang ia kenal dengan nama Kira baik-baik saja didepannya.

"Dorr Dorr"

Lagi-lagi rentetan peluru terdengar nyaring, Tanah-tanah disekitarya penuh lubang.

"Berhenti" Ucap Cagali lirih.

Ia tidak tau kenapa mereka ditembaki, padahal sesaat yang lalu Ia dan Kira-nii nya hanya berjalan santai ditengah reruntuhan bangunan, berharap dapat segera bertemu dengan sang Ayah. Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar deruan dari atas langit, sebuah benda yang Cagali kenali sebagai Helikopter yang sering ia dan ayahnya naiki muncul dilangit sekitar 5 buah. Kemudian tiba-tiba Helikopter itu menembaki mereka. Cagali tidak tau itu apa, tapi pasti terasa sakit bila terkena karna tanah yang ia pijak disampingnya sampai berlubang.

Cagali segera bersembunyi dibelakang Kira-nii nya saat mendengar seruan 'Sembunyi'.

Ia bisa melihat sebuah dinding tak kasat mata terbentuk saat Kira-nii nya merentangkan tangan kirinya kedepan dan mengucapkan kata 'Shield', serangan mereka seolah tak bisa mengenai ia dan kira-nii nya.

"Satu" Ucap Kira, tiba-tiba sebuah Helikopter didepannya terbelah menjadi dua, menghasilkan bunyi ledakan yang memekakan telinga dan angin ledekannya membuat Helikopter-helikopter disampingnya bergoyang tak stabil.

"Dua"

Sang pilot helikopter mengumpat saat melihat rekannya mati begitu saja, dengan membabi buta ia menyerang sang pemuda. Ia menggeram kesal saat melihat serangannya tak membuahkan hasil, saat akan menyerang lagi tiba-tiba ia tidak bisa mengendalikan helikopternya- "Apa, Wuaahh" dan menabrak rekannya yang lain.

"Tiga" Gumam Kira saat melihat kembali ledakan yang dibuat olehnya. Matanya menatap tajam pada dua Helikopter yang tersisa.

**_ .:: Eu ::. _**

"Ap.. Apa" Seru Natalie Badgiruel saat melihat kelayar. Pasukan yang dikirimnya hilang kontak begitu saja, sepertinya ia telah salah meremehkan 'mereka'.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Athrun dan Daerka bersamaan saat memasuki markas pusat komando Heaven Base.

"Sebelumnya kami berhasil mengetahui salah satu dari 'mereka' dari ditemukannya mayat tanpa kepala disepanjang jalan menuju pusat kota. Kami mengirimkan 5 buah helikopter tapi tiga buah sudah hilang kontak" Jelas Natalie sedikit gugup.

"Huh?" Gumam Athrun "Gunakan satelit, aku ingin melihat keadaan" Seru Athrun, yang langsung dilaksanakan Natalie.

"Siapkan pasukan lain dan gunakan persenjataan terbaru Zala" Perintah Daerka.

"Hanya satu orang?" Gumam Daerka saat melihat layar yang diperhatikan Athrun menampilkan siluet manusia ditengah-tengah kepulan Asap.

"Tidak, fokuskan pada sosok dibelakang Pemuda itu" Seru Athrun. Padangan satelit semakin fokus, layar menampilkan sosok mungil ditengah kepulan asap, terlihat sedikit warna kuning. Athrun merasa jantungnya nyaris berhenti berdetak.

"Berengsek! hentikan penyerangan, Ada anakku disana!" Seru Athrun cepat.

"Tap-"

"Cepat dan Siapkan Helikopter! Atau kalian yang akan kutembak mati " Potong Athrun yang langsung keluar ruangan dengan membanting pintu.

"Cepat lakukan" Perintah Daerka.

**_ .:: Eu ::. _**

"Blarr"

Untuk kesekian kalinya suara ledekan menggema dilangit. Puing-puing sisa ledakan jatuh ketanah bercampur dengan reruntuhan bangunan beberapa meter didepan kira.

"Empat"

Kini tinggal satu helikopter yang tersisa, satu lawan satu berhadapan dengan Kira. "Sial"Umpat sang pilot Helikopter yang ditinggal mati rekan-rekannya. Sang pilot menggertakan giginya mengaktifkan senjata terakhir yang ada, mengabaikan perintah darurat yang diserukan oleh sang pemimpin untuk menghentikan penyerangan.

"Heya! Mati kau"

Helikopter itu menembaki Kira sambil terus melaju kearah Kira. Lalu sang pilot menekan satu tombol. Tombol serangan-

"!"

"Blarrr"

-bunuh diri.

**_ .:: Eu ::. _**

"Blarrr"

Athrun tersentak kaget. Matanya membesar beberapa senti saat melihat ledakan besar yang membuat kawah besar ditempat yang sebelumnya terdapat sang buah hati.

"Cagali!" Teriak Athrun, dengan segera ia mendaratkan Helikopternya.

Athrun tidak dapat merasakan apapun lagi saat tak menemukan keberadaan sang buah hati. "Cagali!" Teriak Athrun sambil terus berlari mencari sang keberadaan sang buah hati.

"Sial" Umpat Athrun saat tak menemukan keberadaan sang buah hati, Athrun jatuh bersimpuh ditanah, menarik helaian rambutnya. Ia-Athrun Zala seorang direktur Perusahaan Senjata terbesar diErath kini merasa manusia paling tak berguna saat ini juga, saat tak bisa menyelamatkan satu-satunya orang yang terkasihi.

"Caga-"

Athrun segera berlari menuju salah satu bangunan runtuh yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari kawah bekas ledakan saat melihat setitik cahaya disana.

"Cagali?" Seru Athrun memanggil sang buah hati saat melihat helaian rambut pirang dibalik. Athrun dengan segera mengangkat kayu yang menutupi sang tubuh buah hati.

"Brakk" Kayu besar itu berhasil disinggirkan Athrun, kini ia bisa melihat sang buah hati yang tengah dipeluk oleh seorang pemuda bersurai coklat dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

**.:: To Be Continued ::.**

**Cuap-cuap Author**

Yosh Chapter ke 3 hadir~~ Masih adakah yang menanti?

Uhuk Gomen, buat yang nunggu Adegan Athrun dan Kira, Yure janji Chapter depan 70% Adegan Athrun x Kira.

Apakah alurnya kecepatan atau teralu lama? Maaf yang kurang suka Cagali jadi anak Athrun, tapi ini demi kelangsungan cerita.

Good Job Cagali! Kau berhasil mempertemukan Athrun dengan Kira :)

Yure mau nanya, kira-kira kalau Shin dan Kira yang jadi uhuk semenya uhuk siapa ya?

Yosh, Balasan Review lewat PM y~

Oh y, ini umur-umur para Char:

-Athrun Zala: 25 Tahun

-Cagalli Zala: 6 Tahun

-Lacus Clyne: 21 Tahun

-Clyne: 50 Tahun (Nama Bapaknya lacus siapa sih -_-)

-Shinn Asuka: 18 Tahun

-Meyrin Hawke: 18 Tahun

-Martin Da Costa: 27 Tahun

-Dearka Eithman: 26 Tahun

-Yzak Jule: 25 Tahun

-Kira Yamato: Maunya berapa? XD

**Review Minna (?)**


End file.
